Beyond the Gate
by Melody Kari Starlight
Summary: Meet Melody a 27 year old girl who loves anime. One night her normal life gets turned upside down when she is placed in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. And what's more she is unable to even remember her own name or her past. Yet she knows she is not in her world. Follow her through her travels as she faces dangers and learns what it means to be both brave and a hero. OCXRoyXEd
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Gate**

I never thought much on the past. I never looked back on it either. I was once a nice normal everyday person. I had a job where I worked in the café part of the book shop. I washed up in the café and sometimes I was asked to put the books that have been priced up on the shelves in their right places. Horror with horror that sort of thing. I was lucky that our shop had someone who put the books in order for us. All we had to do was sort though them, by the author. Now I know you're thinking that this story is boring and so far it is. I am just telling you a bit of my life before I disappeared. How did this happen you say? I shall get to it soon enough and then maybe you will think twice about what I did and maybe you will not make the same mistake I did.

I had a boyfriend as well. His name was Tomoya. He came from Japan and moved to England. Yes that is where I live in England. In a little village called Hextable. It is in Kent if you want to know. So like I said I lived a normal everyday life. I got up went to work sometimes I went out with my boyfriend. Life was easy for me I was not very pretty just average and I liked that about me. I was kinda slim but that was due to me walking everywhere. This also would include to work and back. I never did tell you my name now did I? Well I guess I should tell you a bit about me, like my name age and what I like to watch and a few things I like to do.

My name is Melody Rose Black. I have an illness called thermalitis. This can be seen and found on my medical tags. The illness is not too bad but I can overheat and feel pain due to it. On my medical tags for fun and also due to the fact alone that I didn't want to put a phone number, is a title that reads Magical Alchemist. I have light brown hair and blue grey eyes that have a golden ring round the black of the pupil. That is my most strange thing about me. I am 27 years old and was born on October 31st 1986

The year before I left was 2013 it was the 1st of August and a very warm day. My boyfriend had said he would pick me up when I got off work. I knew we would go back to his place and watch some anime. I love anime my best one being a three way tie between Naruto, Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. I didn't mind the first anime of Fullmetal but I liked the brotherhood anime better. When we would be done with watching anime we would either do one or three things. We would make love, talk or we would go out to eat or eat in by me or him cooking and having a late meal. All normal stuff so far and this would be the thing I would miss the most.

Just like he said he would Tomoya come by where I worked just as I was all done for the day. The time was 5pm I had been at work since 9am I had taken the longer shift as I needed the money to pay the rent of my little one bedroom flat if you could call it that. It was more of a bed sit. He pulled up in the car park that was nearby. I could see him walking up to the door as I was putting my apron into my work locker. I met him half way. We hugged and he kissed me gently yet it was a quick kiss that showed somehow how much he loved me. From there he walked me to his car and opened the door. His car was a red Toyota with black leather heated seats.

We soon came to his flat which was about a block from where my flat was. We got out and went inside. It was not long before we started to watch one of the many anime. Tomoya put on one of the episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. It was the episode where Scar first tries to kill Ed and Al. I had seen it all before but I loved the show a lot just like Tomoya did. Once we had watched the episode I had put on the computer that Tomoya had, on and found a picture of a human transmutation circle. I then printed it out a silly idea in my head as I did this.

"What are you doing my little magical alchemist?" Tomoya called out to me. I should say that is my nick name he gave me due to the medical tags. I looked back and smiled at him before saying anything.

"I am just thinking about Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood. I was thinking we could do a human transmutation but not a real one. Just for fun I know it won't work but it would be fun to do"

He smiled at my silliness but nodded none the less. He got a pin and let me prick my finger just so it would bleed a little. The blood went onto the paper that had the silly and strange circle used in the anime that we both seemed to love. Tomoya however never joined in with what I was doing. He was just watching and then he said, "I am going to be Roy Mustang and tell you off if a body falls out of nowhere. Just so you know I have cosplayed him before. I think you should cosplay as Hawkeye."

Now I don't know why but I laughed I could not see him with Roy's personality. It would be just too funny. He looks a little like Roy only his skin has more of a tan then Roy's pale skin. Also Tomoya's eyes are brown not black like Roy's eyes are. If he was to act like Roy he would be stopping me now. I clapped my hands like Edward did and placed them on the human transmutation circle. Just like I thought nothing happened. I laughed as I waited but soon got board and took my hands away. I walked back to where he was trying to not laugh but he was failing.

We kissed and had something to eat. I cooked this time round and when we had ate the food and he washed up, only then did I leave his and headed home. By now it 10pm I had no work tomorrow as tomorrow was my day off. Or at least I thought it would be my day off. This had been my last day in this world. Tomorrow without me really knowing it I would not wake up in my room. I would not be going to the meet up in the park with my friends dressed up as a Naruto character. No I would not be in this world by tomorrow. If only I knew that if only I knew that what I did with the human transmutation circle and my blood I would have never did it. I had taken the paper that held that silly human transmutation circle and my now dried blood on it. I took it home with me to put up as a bit of fun.

Once in my flat I placed the paper on my table that was near my bed. I turned on the kettle to make a mug of tea. Once I had my tea I began to unwind and relax even more then before. I looked at my poster of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. It was the one that had the whole group both the good characters and the bad ones. I had put it up on my wall near my bed on the wall so I could see it. My friends had said I was silly having something that looked so much like a teenager would have up or a little kid. But I had always laughed. Once I drank my tea and put the mug in the sink to clean for tomorrow. I got into bed the lights turned out. I lay my head down closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I had forgotten to take my medical tags off.

I had changed however into my blue shorts and Naruto ninja underwear (top part) As well as a little bit on the big side white top that went with my bleach cosplay outfit. This was my sleeping clothes for hot weathers. It was hot but that made me sleep all the more. And due to this I had not notice that the paper had started to glow or that I was fading as in going transparent then vanishing altogether. The only thing that even said I had made it home was my door keys hanging up and my trainers by the door along with my summer jacket. As well as the messy bed and unwashed mug in the sink.

Other then that no one would have known I had made it home. That was the last time I had been home. Last time I had got into bed. I often wonder if Mum and Dad are looking for me. If my boyfriend is worried and also looking for me, maybe he has broken down like how Roy broke down when he was trying to kill Envy. Or if they have came to think I had died or ran away. I miss them still to this day, if only I never picked my finger and put blood on the human transmutation circle that I had printed off the internet. I would still be home seeing my family and friends. Spending time with my boyfriend. But life is always unknown and can be at times I have found to be rather cruel. And so this is where my story begins.

**Omake:**

Truth sat there with the grin it seemed to wear. Truth was the one that had allowed the foolish human girl into a new world but not until something is taken from her. This something would be at a very high price as the girl was a fan of both the Fullmetal Alchemist and the brotherhood one. Truth would place the foolish human into the brotherhood one knowing it was more dangerous as Truth was creating more dangers in that world.

The brotherhood one would follow the same plot as the anime but would not be starting for a few years yet. It was only on the girl that Truth had taken world that both the anime and the manga as those humans had called them held the story that Truth had wanted them to make. It was really his plans on it happening in that world. However there would be changes in that world and the girl would be there to find out how much the change would be.

The girl faded into the whiteness that was always around. Truth looked at her and he had known what to take and what to give.

With that Truth was very happy as he placed the sleeping girl into the new world into a place that was ripe with war and danger for any child and any adult. He left the fact she still had her 27 year old mind but would not know her age. He had gotten the idea for that by looking at her tags that she wore round her neck. Truth had noticed that the tags never said what year she was born. This was great for his plans. And he did all this while she was sleeping. So she would never know that they had already met in a sense only she was asleep when it had happened.

**So tell me what you think of this. I plan to make this story work and have one person helping me with it. But I would like to know what you think of it as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and Captured **

The first thing I had noticed before I woke was that it was very cold. The next thing I noticed was that I could feel something that I am sure I should not be feeling if I was in a bed. Or at least I think I shouldn't be feeling beneath my fingers and my hand. I could feel something was wrong as well. It was like there was a fog clouding my mind.

Before I woke up I felt so cold almost like I had become ice, as if the deathly fingers of death had reach across and touched me while I had been sleeping and was slowly almost painfully pulling into their icy deadly grasp. I went to reach for my blanket but found that it was not there. The next thing I knew was that there was no bed. I was on what felt like soft sand. Very soft and cold sand. I opened my eyes and noted that it was dark, and that I was nowhere near a building or anything like that. In fact I was in the desert and there was no one around. No people and no homes that would have a family or show any signs of life at all.

I sat up and look round some more. I had no idea how I got here. Then something else hit me. I was unable to remember my name or anything about me. I looked down and saw small hands, as I was unable to remember my age by looking at my hands I guessed I must be a young child maybe? I could also feel the cold metal chain round my neck and the cold metal tags that were on the chain. I placed my small hands on the tags and looked to see what was on them.

On them I found my name or at least I thought it was my name. It also said a date of birth but had no year. Under that was an illness that I thought I knew of. I was unsure if I knew the illness but guess I must know something of it. And under that were the words: Magical Alchemist. I read these words three times and as I read them I seemed to know what an alchemist is and how to do alchemy. Mostly how to do it without using a circle.

I put the chain back round my neck and let it hang there. Then I got up and calmly walked forward, not knowing where to go. All I knew was that I had to find some food, water and a place to stay. I knew all this and knew that if I stay where I was then I could die out here all alone. As I walked I could see someone at first the person looked so small. But then I saw that the person for it was only one person was far off. I walked faster in order to ask this person if he or she knew of a place to stay. As I got near to the person I noticed it was a girl. This girl had the scariest eyes I have ever seen. They were ice blue, so pale there was no pupil so she looked for the most part blind. Not only that her whites of her eyes well she didn't have any, they was the color of a dark blue.

I stood there frozen in place as she took a necklace that she was wearing off and handed it to. I took it and looked at it. The necklace was a blue stone on a silver chain. I looked up to where she had been only to notice she was gone. I still had the necklace in my open palm hand. I looked round for her not being able to find her. I didn't have time to react as a bird of some kind swooped down and took the necklace from my hand. It flew high into the sky. It was at this time I heard the noise of a gun go off. It was a warning short as I was not hurt and could see the gun had been pointing upwards. I then noticed that there was a small group of ten men wearing a red uniform of some sort. They all had guns pointed to me. The one at the front gave a hand sign and they lowered the guns but kept their eyes trained on me.

"Who are you?" The leader asked or at least I guess he was the leader. His eyes narrowed as I didn't tell him. "I asked who you are. Now tell me or else" his threat seemed to echo through the night. "No one" I said calmly almost chillingly so as his eyes narrowed even more then I could have guessed eyes could narrow. "Where is the necklace? I saw the girl give you a necklace. Give it to me" I blinked then told him "I don't have it" while it was true he didn't seem to buy it. He did some other type of hand movement and I was grabbed by two of the men. "If you won't tell me then you will be coming with us back to base where we will make you talk" I just frowned at him as he began to move towards where I had guessed the base was. I was drugged by the two men to this base. I could see it as we came over the sand hill. I saw that it looked so much like a tower. In that moment I could feel the dread form in the pit of my stomach. I knew that something bad would happen to me soon. But before we even got to the tower I felt pain on the back of my head. As if I had been struck with something very hard. Then my world went black, the last thing I saw was the man who was the leader look at me with a glare.

**Omake:**

Truth smiled to himself as he looked over the very things he had taken from the little earth girl as he had started to call her in his mind. He was watching her as she had woken up that night all alone and cold. He took her ability to feel pain away for the knowledge of alchemy as well as the ability to copy any powers she has seen, sees and the skills like cooking handling a gun and aiming the gun and that sort of thing. However Truth made up the mind that the pain would be there until she entered Amestris which was a country not far from where she was at the moment.

Also he would allow the powers he gave her to come out slowly and over time. Most likely by accident. So she would have to learn them although she would have control over the powers it won't be full control. She would have to learn each of them before she got full control. Truth already knew when to let each power out.

The second toll Truth would take would be her world for the world she would wake up in. It seemed fair but he would allow her to use her world if they should meet again at some point. So she could always use it and Truth would wonder what she would use her world for.

On top of that he had also changed her hair color to a very golden blonde. He made her eyes a pure golden color more so then that of Edward Elric eyes. Yet he had made sure that when the time came her eyes would flash red. A nice blood red to be more actuate. This would give her eyes a sort of mystery and would also make them stand out at lot more. He may even plant one of his demons down there to help her when the time comes but for now he would just sit back and watch.

As for the third toll Truth started to laugh as he took her age away and made her into a small child no more then nine years old. He knew how long it would take for her to reach the main plot. By then if Truth was right she would be about thirteen. But for now she would be nine when she first went into the new world.

Truth also took her memories away but left some of them. He left the fact she would know that she was not in her world anymore and would know what will happen in the world she will be placed in. She would know somehow how to use alchemy but she wouldn't know how. She wouldn't know who she was before hand or what her life was like. Not until she meets Truth again.

Meanwhile the bird that had taken the necklace from Melody flew over a river and into the grassy lands near the boarder. There it dropped the necklace only for a cat to take it and run off, following the path that would lead to the small grove of trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beaten But Not Broken **

A/N: Warning this chapter contains M rated in my mind I could have made it more so but I didn't want to yet as I have a plan for the flash backs later on in chapters. But this chapter holds violence, blood and nude and sex themed rated stuff. Remember in the flash backs when I get to them in later chapters that it is from this timeline for Melody, and are the real M rated part but for now use your imagination.

"_It hurts why dose it hurt?"_

"_**It is called pain it is meant to hurt. But don't worry the pain will fade and go away but there will always be a scar a reminder of what you went through. You must be brave my little one."**_

It was dark there was nothing to see but the pitch black of nothingness as the darkness swarmed round me. There was warmth the had seeped into my very body like a warm blanket to keep me warm. However I was not warm cold still held onto me but not as much as it had done before. The sound of footsteps could be heard now, a beam of light started to leaked into the cell that held my weak body. It may not been that weak but it was weak enough that I was unable to move.

It was hard to even open my eyes but I opened them to try and see where I was and what was going on. The first thing I had noticed was that I was tied up, or more tied to what seemed to be some type of chain that run through the walls and ceiling. The next thing was that my arm and legs had been spread wide. I found I was unable to close them due to the chains that were keeping them open. When my mind woke up more I had noticed something far worse. I had been stripped down my clothes was nowhere to be seen. My medical tags I saw on a table not far from me. I couldn't move or break out of the chains. I felt useless and weak as fear crept into my very being.

The door opened at that moment. I could make out three people. They made their way into the room. One had a whip he was a thin tall man with a cold look in his eyes. The other man although he held nothing but a bag, it made me feel more fear as I could not see what was in the bag. He set the bag down on a table and took out a blind fold. The last person had nothing on her and was a tall slim woman with short hair. The woman stood in front of me. I had not seen when the man who had the bag had taken out my clothes and had laid them onto the table as well. I was not aware of it until it got pointed out to me.

The woman looked at me with a calm look to her face. But there was hidden malice there. "Well dear we are going to play a game. You kids like games right? The rules are easy we ask you something and you tell us what we need to know. If you lie or don't tell us then you get hurt" she told me as the man that had the bag placed the blind fold over my eyes. "I don't want your lovely eyes to get hurt in anyway shape or form. So we will cover them. Now let's begin. Where is the necklace that the girl gave you?" I thought for only a second maybe a little bit longer but I told her that I didn't know. That was the wrong thing to tell this mad woman. The man that had the whip or at least I guess it must have been him had brought it down onto my back. I screamed out in pain.

"Now I'll ask again where is the necklace?" I took a breath before saying to her, "I have no idea where it is" the whip came down again. This time it seemed to have caught my side. This was what went on for quite a few times. The whip was used again and again to mark my back and my front. Not only that at times it had caught both my sides and a few times it caught my upper thighs. Even my ass had been caught by the whip. When it became quite clear that the whip would not work they moved onto something else. This something else would hurt more then the whip ever could. I head one of them moving and then heard a zip being opened. Not sure if it was the bag or the guys pants that was being opened I started to freak out, by trying to get out of the chains even though I was unable to due to them being strong and me being well not strong.

I then heard one move and by the sounds of it that person had moved behind me where the whip man was. The sound of a slap seemed to echo through the room. I cried out as my ass had just been smacked. Then the feel of something cold touched my hips and waist. The feel of a belt that the cold thing was on was pulled tight so I could feel it against my skin. At the time I didn't know that this thing was what would shock me. I heard the woman ask me again where that silly necklace was. This time I didn't say anything and got slapped across the face, while someone had pressed the button which let the thing that was round my waist shocked me.

Then the feeling of something cold touched the folds of my womanhood or pussy whatever you wish to call it. Before something cold was placed inside of me, it had been pushed up and was being held there. When asked again I told them like before that I don't know where it was and that I had lost it only to get shocked not just round the waist but inside my pussy as well. I let out a scream this kept up until they gave up for the night. I heard the woman say to me as well as the two men, "we will be back by tomorrow evening you better tell us when we get back or you will suffer a world of hurt." The door closed leavening me in peace. At least for the rest of the night.

The next time they came to see me; I got more pain this time somehow it felt worse. And yet by the end of that night did they believe me. I was untied and someone dressed me. I was too weak by the pain I had to fully notice that I had been dressed. They took me to a cell and left me there for the rest of the night. I had not noticed that the clothes I had on was not even mine. They were not the clothes that I first came here with but look more like rags. I had on a white dress but it looked greyer with a few specks of white. It was tatted and torn in places. There was some underwear that had been placed on me like a pair of knickers and a bra even if it was a makeshift one. They never gave me shoes as I was barefoot.

In the morning I was shook awoke by a small hand. I looked up at the one who shook me. I guess when they put me in this cell it was due to not having any free cells left. Looking round I noticed both young and old people who also wore rags. I was still sore from what they did. At least they had taken away all the things that had shocked me.

"Hi I'm Max what is your name?" He asked me this was the person who had woke me. He looked to be about 10 years old. He had deep purple eyes that shone in the dim light. His hair was a bight deep blue which to say the least I had found strange. He looked at me with a kind smile on his face and he held his hand starched out for me to take. I took his hand and let him help me up. Giving him a smile my voice replied to him "I am Melody nice to meet you. Why are we all here?"

His smile always seemed to warm my heart he told me that we had been brought here to build a tower called the tower of hell. With it they would be able to make demons come forth and do their bidding. He had also told me that if we don't work for them they would use something called alchemy but their alchemy was used to hurt us to hurt people where as most use alchemy to help. Max had been giving me everything that I needed to know about the place I was in. We were slaves here. I told him about the necklace that I had lost and that the bad people here had already hurt me to try and get it. I had not notice that a girl with blood red hair that had two green stripes going down the sides of it had moved closer to hear what I was saying. She looked so upset and shocked at what had happened.

She told me her name was Anna she was the same age as me and had dark green eyes. She looked quite thin I was giving food and water but the food tasted really bad that I had thrown it back up only for one of the guards to come in and start to beat me with their whips. The whip had caught my lower legs and feet. Blood had seeped out of where I had been hit. He left and we went to sleep. This was to be where I would stay for at least two months I called this place hell number one.

I got hit and beaten time and time again. A few times I was taken away from my new friends I had made and taken to a lower chamber where I was beaten worse then before. I would stay there for a few days three at most but normally one a day or two. It was on a warm sunny day that Max had come up with a plan to get us all out of the tower. His plan was easy to follow but it was also flawed as well. We tried his plan but got caught and this time they took Anna away to be hurt. Max had got mad at that and had gone to save her. He ended up taken her place for three days straight. But this had brought out the inner strength that Anna had and she had rose up to lead make the rest of us in the cell to stand up for ourselves.

"Stand up and grab a weapon we must stand up for our freedom" She yelled out. I took a sword that was nearby even though this sword was nothing more then a long dagger for my little hands it was a sword. We took a stand and me and Anna had broken free. We had both thought that Max was with us but he was never saved. We had forgotten he had been taken and was still there. We both went back but Anna went to find him and bring him back. This would be the last time for a long time that I would see Anna. The fight had got worse as both the slaves and the ones that were keeping us here were fighting full out. There were deed bodies and things no one should see. It was a war zone. I had taken the first chance I could get keeping my promise to Anna about the time limit we had set. She never came back on time and so I left without her and without Max. I was already hurt but I moved until I could no longer see the tower. No one had seen me get away and no one was coming for me. This was good for me at the time as I made my way north. I was following the stars letting them lead me onwards.

It took two more weeks of walking through the desert until I came to the grass lands. I had followed the river in order to have water nearby. And I had found that the dagger I had taken had helped me to catch a few small fish and creatures in the desert. I had made a fire with what I had stolen from the tower in order to cook them and only made the fire in the day so that no one would be drawn to it at night. If there was no fire at night then no one would be drawn to it. By the time I had gotten to the grasslands I had notice that it was getting late. Still keeping to the river I followed it until I came to what looked like small woodlands.

It was here that I made my camp. It was dark but I could still see. I had been using the river to wash and bathe my wounds to keep them clean. I still looked a mess. The clothes looked even more like rags then when I had first been giving them. I was cold as I tried to sleep. At one point I must have fallen asleep for the next time I had opened my eyes I was not in the woodlands anymore. I was in a nice soft bed and someone had changed my clothes and tended to my wounds. I could see the bandages but I felt them before I had seen them. I also noted that the room was small most likely a guest room. It was still dark outside that told me little as I didn't know how long I had been out or what had happen for me to wake up in a bed and not in the woods.

I didn't care much this was better treatment then I had when I had first come here. I smiled as I realized that I was not beaten that I had gotten away. The smile however had left me when I knew that something was not right. The two friends I had made never came to find me and more then likely they had been recaptured and may have been killed. I shook that thought off as I sat up. Anna and Max were strong and they would never give up. I knew they would have gotten away that is what I believed and had kept that in my heart. As I was sitting up thinking all this I had failed to notice the door open and someone walk in. That is until their voice spoke. It was an old woman's voice that I heard which made me look at the door.

"Oh your up I see I was getting worried" She said in a soft kind and caring voice.

**Omake:**

The cat that had taken the necklace stopped when it heard the dog barking. It looked round and the dashed off dropping the necklace that a crow picked up to take to its nest. It flew a good 4 miles away before a gun shot was heard which in turn made the crow drop the necklace. It fell next to the farmer's feet. The farmer bent down and picked it up. Looking at it the farmer looked up and muttered, "It is raining strange jewels now? What can I do with this? Might as well sell it." With that in mind the farmer walked off pocketing the necklace.


End file.
